1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of controlling remote control electronic apparatus coupled to a network and to a remote control electronic apparatus to be coupled to a network.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A method of controlling remote control electronic apparatus coupled to a network is know. For example, the AV (Audio Visual) compu-link system including television sets and video tape recorders or the like are coupled through a communication cable is know. In this system, command codes for power on and off, changing the channel, reproducing, recording, changing a volume, or the like are uniquely assigned in advance among remote control electronic apparatus connected to the communication cable.
The remote controlling is provided by transmitting the command code from one apparatus to another through the communication line.